Dear Eren
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: Levi has been writing letters to Eren since Eren died. He struggles with finding himself going through the five stages of Death. Will Eren return or is really dead? Will Levi ever move on without his love? Maybe just a sneak at his letters won't hurt...
1. Letter One

*I do not own AOT or SNK, this is completely fanmade! Characters: Eren, Levi, and Mikasa (maybe some Armin). Please have seen anime or read manga.***

**Letter One**

_Dear Eren,_

_Remember when we first met? The way you would tease me by leaning close and not kissing me? Your smile and smirks, the way your eyes would glitter in the sunlight. I hadn't been up to much since that day and well, our family is growing up. Our little house is being cleaned every morning to keep from my tears dropping on the floor. I'd have our child all over again if I could._

_Eren, I feel you every sleepless night. Wings take flight every night. Mikasa actually visits me once and a while, your sister is dear to me, Eren. I'd wish she would have when we first met. Say hello to our son, it would have been his 3rd birthday today you know? And your 25th in a week._

_I can't wait until I can see you and Petra, must be nice. I bet you talk with your mother every day, don't you? Yeah I know, stay strong. I can't cry, I ran out of tears. Yet, our son, our only first son is still with me. The second is with you, because of them, I have nothing more to live for._

_I should tell you that today, we went to your favorite market and made your favorite stew. He loved it and I'm sure you would. You loved my cooking no matter how unappealing it looked, you would try it and love it. That's the why our son likes it. Be with him as he goes to his first day of school tomorrow, alright? See you soon,_

_Remember I love you Eren._

_I miss you,_

_Your Corporal,_

_Levi ~Raven~_

Levi looked up from his writing and saw his son asleep on the floor. A small teardrop lied on the yellow colored paper. He sighed. He scrolled the letter up and put it in the box to keep. Mikasa had suggested writing to Eren ever since his death. The corps took Eren and their second son away. They were fine with Eren and Levi getting married but when the second son was found out about. Levi shook the thought away.

"Honey," Levi whispered to his son. He took his son into his arms and took him up to his room. He laid him down and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams."

The single father walked out, closing the door. He held in his tears as he took a book in bed. He read until around 1am. As he read, he thought about how stupid he felt for writing that letter. He wanted to think Eren wasn't dead but still alive somehow…He sighed. "Oh well…"

He blew out the candle and laid in his empty bed alone. "Good night Eren." Then he fell asleep.


	2. Letter Two

**Letter Two**

_Dear Eren,_

_Can you believe it? Our son went to school! He was clingy to me at first but he made himself fit comfortably with the other children. We were able to afford education for him for at least until Middle School. I'm not sure if he can go through into college, I'm hoping by your wishes and miracles, he can. His future is a lot more bright than mine, Eren._

_Tell our second son I wished I had done better for you both. No one knows of the first even with him being in school, the kids will think it's my nephew more than my own son. The teacher even believes he's my nephew._

_Oh Eren, I miss you touch and everything about you, why did you have to go? The day I had to watch you hang tore my heart out, I waited in the rain for you. You told me to wait for you until you were assigned my guardian angel. You will be soon I assume. I start my first mission in two years tomorrow. After I had our second son was two years ago then it will be three weeks since you went on without me._

_I miss you, I really do. Come back to me, alright?_

_I love you Eren_

_Your Corporal,_

_Levi ~Raven~_

Levi sealed the letter carefully into the box with the first one, wiping away his teary eyes. He sat down at the table and waited for 3 o'clock to roll around for his son to be done with school. Thank goodness the corps didn't know of the first son and only believed the second was their first.

Levi remembered clearly of the day Eren was hung, choking and spitting out blood from lack of breath. For days, Mikasa blamed Levi. Who wouldn't? He had birthed a child and being male, marrying a Titan mutant, and disobeying orders not to leave his son. His second son was starved for three day and wasn't visited by Levi, he couldn't anyhow. He only visited Eren until he was to be hung. Both husband and son were killed on the same day.

The raven looked up out the window with tears in his eyes, no one had broken down his walls like Eren had. He hadn't cried in many many years. The last time he remembered was being seven and being taken away. He shut the memory out, seeing the sunlight getting brighter. He sighed.

"Alright Eren, for you," Levi said and got up. He walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, tending to the garden they built together after the first born. They smiled and laughed a lot. He pulled at some weeds, remembering different words Eren said.

"Remember, pull gently and get the roots out too!" Eren instructed.

"I think I know how to pull a weed out, Eren," the older one snorted.

Eren laughed and put in a tomato plant as Levi planted marigolds. "Beautiful. In dedication to our new son." Eren winked at Levi, he returned the gesture with a gentle smile. Both started nudging each other then soon found themselves rolling in the soft green grass, enjoying one another's embrace of affection. Eren was on top, being the taller one plus a little heavier. Levi looked up at him with fake fear.

"Oh no!" Levi cried helplessly. Eren laughed and kissed his husband with love. They hugged and kissed. They pulled away as the sound of horses pounded through the earth. "Who's that?"

Eren glared. "They probably found out…"

Levi's eyes widened and pushed Eren off. The two stood, saluting at the corps.

"Corporal. Private." The head officer nodded. His glance went to the window of their house then to the couple. "We heard after you two married, you decided to have a child." Levi blinked and simply nodded.

"We don't know how it happened-" Eren started.

"Him. Take him." The soldiers took Eren and tied his hands behind his back.

"No!" Levi tried reaching to his husband but got pushed back. Eren struggled to kiss Levi once more before being taken away.

Levi woke from his daydream, tears rushing down his face of the memory stuck in his head forever. He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. He got up from the weeding and taking care of the garden. He looked at the small graves for the two lost loved ones. "You were the only one I had left…" He looked away and went to get his son by the time school ended.

That night, Levi pulled out the paper and started to write:

_Eren- _

_One last note before I head off to bed. I tended to our garden for our second son in memory of his existence. Well, I miss you two very much. The older one seems to too, he doesn't talk as much as he used to. He is starting to learn to read and write, knowing a different language at his age. It's surprisingly interesting to see him play then work hard. Just like you. _

_But today, I don't think the corps are going to take much time to figure out that we have another son, Eren. It won't be long now before they take him away as well. After I tended to the garden, I smelt your scent. It was sweet and those forests smell to it. I have been eating fine, but my sleeping has been getting worse. Each night, I wake from a horrid nightmare and I don't wake up screaming. I just imagine you are there with me and are there to protect me. _

_Eren, one last thing- your son asked where you are today. I couldn't tell him, I had to keep my tears in and told him he would know when he got older. If he got older that is. I hope you're well up in the heavens with your mother Eren. Take care of yourself. Watch over us this coming winter._

_I miss you Eren_

_Your Corporal, _

_Levi ~Raven~_


	3. Letter Three

**Raven: I'm surprised this hit off as well it is so far. I wasn't expecting a lot of follows in a week XD **

**Levi: Well it's depressing. **

**Raven: Hey, I'll write what I want**

**Levi: And remember that Ravenpaw/Spotted doesn't own anything from SnK. Completely fan-made. **

**Letter Three**

Levi was up before the sun once more, watching the sun's colors form for the day. The little one was still asleep. He was sipping his favorite tea that Eren got for him the last birthday they had together. Levi stared into the cup of the half empty liquid. He sighed at the memory…

"Levi!~" A sing song voice came from the doorway around 4am. He blinked away and walked downstairs to see what was going on. "Levi~" Again.

"Eren, what are you-?" Eren had a box wrapped for Levi in his arms.

"A birthday gift for you," Eren replied, smiling.

"At 4am, are you insane?" Levi whispered, tugging his robe tighter around him. A cold winter air blew through the cracks of the door. Eren walked to Levi with a smile.

"You fell for me…so look who's insane." Eren had a point. He set the present at the tree and sat down on the couch, wiped out from his journey. Levi sat next to his love, resting his head on Eren's broad shoulders.

Levi looked up at Eren who was gesturing to open the present. "What?"

"Open it."

"Eren…"

"Go on." Those big green eyes grew larger into pouty eyes. Levi sighed and nodded. He got up and picked it up. He sat next to Eren and began unwrapping it.

"I swear to God if this is-" He opened to the world's famous rarest tea. "Eren…" He gave a smile.

"Happy Birthday."

"Merry Christmas…" Levi planted a kiss on Eren's lips. The two shared each other's company until the sun rose higher to wake the eldest son.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you back?!" He greeted his daddy with a huge hug.

"I am I am. Now, would you like to open your presents?" To Levi, their son called him by the Hebrew meaning of daddy, "Aba" and sometimes by simply "Papa" in Spanish or French. Their son was learning a dead language along with active languages in the world.

"Yes daddy! Please!" The son leaped with joy and began to open presents.

Levi wiped his eyes that were dripping salty tears in the tea Eren had sacrificed to find for him. He still had a box left. He only drank it whenever he missed Eren which was every day. He tried to savor it each day. He heard a knock on the door.

"Four eyes, what do you want?" Hanji was at the door, panting.

"Hurry! Hide him!" Hanji shouted at Levi. "They found out about your second son! Hide him before it's too late! Levi! Go!" Levi nodded and ran to his son and wrapped his son into a blanket. He took off through behind the house. He had no intentions of where exactly to go. He hid behind a tree and watched as the soldiers started searching the house. Soon, they threw a torch in his beautiful home.

"No…" Levi started to cry again. He held his tears, looking at his son for a sneak peek. He was half asleep and half awake. "Let's go to Aunt Mikasa's…" He started running again.

Later~

_Oh Eren,_

_They almost got him…Dominique is alright. We are at Mikasa's until I can find or build another house. The corps burnt down our house and thankfully your sister is lending her home until we can find a new place. You built that with your bare hands and they burnt it like it was nothing. Eren, I'm so glad I got Dominique out in time. Hanji helped me and warned me that they were coming. _

_Mikasa also misses you, she won't admit it out loud but she does. At your funeral, she stayed quiet. Her hair was in her face to hide her tears. Hanji was there with Jean…Let's see…Connie, Sasha…Armin…even Annie was there. We all miss you Eren. Come back to us Eren, please. _

_Today I remembered the tea you bought me for my birthday, I was drinking it and thinking of our last Christmas together. Too bad we couldn't share one more summer together. I'm not ready for you to be gone for so long Eren. I'm in denial as they say. The five stages of death? More like the five stages of eternal pain. _

_Protect Edward for me along with your family. Say hello to your mother, if your father is up there, say a hello to him from me as well. I miss you both my boys. Take care until I join you. _

_I miss you Eren_

_I love you_

_Your corporal,_

_Levi_

_~Raven~ _

He finished the letter before supper was being made. Dominique was getting hungry by the noises he was bubbling up. Levi smiled. "Just like Daddy."

Mikasa paused from her cooking. "Armin will be over as well. There's a lot to discuss for you to get a new home. Armin can help with planning I assume." She had her back towards Levi, refusing to look at the child. He looked like Eren a lot with the brown shaggy hair to his long legs. Eren was at least 182 cm (6ft) before he was hung. Levi was still short compared to everyone else. Still, Levi took good care of Eren with their years of marriage and both their children.

She set some food for them and answered the door moments later. Levi was feeding Dominique as Armin came in. The blonde settled in and started eating with the other two adults.

Levi explained what happened. Armin nodded and noticed a sheet of paper next to Levi.

"So you are writing to him then?" Armin asked. Levi slowly nodded. He poked his food after a couple bites. He had lost his appetite after his husband's death. "That will help with the stages."

"It won't bring him back."

"Well no, but it will help you come to realization he's gone." Armin took a bite of his food.

That did it. "You don't think I know that?" Levi stood up.

"Levi, calm yourself. We all miss him," Mikasa simply said.

"I know. Armin, at least you could get over him than I could or even Mikasa," Levi snapped.

Armin glared. "Excuse me? I watched him die twice! The second time, he couldn't come back. They hung him then cut where a titan's weak spot is."

"He was my husband."

"He was my best friend."

"Enough!" Mikasa stood. "Both of you. Eat." She glared and the two males did so. "Eren was my brother, we all know that we all miss him equally. Sides, Armin they didn't just do that, they also tore his body."

"How do you know?" Levi grumbled.

Mikasa sighed. "Hanji told me."

"You can't trust four eyes."

"You can't trust anyone."

_Remember that Eren…_Levi thought as he took another biteful.


End file.
